Sonic at the Prom
by ValorFormSor
Summary: Sonic is at the prom with Amy waiting for everyone. Please note, this is not a SonAmy  fanfic, they are just the main characters. HOPE YOU ENJOY


Hey guys. Sorry, I know it's been, almost forever, but I have had a LOT to do these past few weeks. I apologize. I have been working though. And this is prove that I haven't forgotten you. A story about, SONIC AND HIS FRIENDS AT HIGH SCHOOL PROM! I know it seems like a lame story premise, but I cut down on the corny this time. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Sonic was standing outside the school gym, prom night, watching all the students come through with their dates, waiting with Amy for all of their friends to show up. The black sky was lit up with hundreds of stars. Sonic was wearing a black suit, white shirt and black dress shoes, he had considered a tie, but decided that he couldn't tie one. Amy was wearing a long, dark blue dress. When Sonic had saw her, he told her that she was gorgeous, which she very humbly agreed.<p>

"One of these days Amy, I swear to God, I will kill you. You do realize that, right?"

"Okay, two things. First of all, you do not, nor will you ever, have the balls for said act. Secondly, you **do** want to be here, you just won't admit it. Besides, I know you're going to **love **your date." _Why do I bother? Will I __**ever**__ fool her? _

Sonic's friends had organized a special 'mystery date' for Sonic. While Sonic was excited for the prom, he didn't want to have a date. Okay that was a lie, he did want a date, it was just that he didn't think that he could **get** a date for the prom. The cause for this was that whenever he tried to ask someone out, or was simply in the same room as someone he liked, he would become silent. Unable to say more than a few words at a time, and would try to leave as soon as possible. Amy and Cream were the only ones who even knew. He knew that if he told Tails, then Tails would laugh, and then tell every single person he knew. If Knuckles found out, he would laugh, and tell every single person he knew. If **Rouge** found out, she would make him do unbelievably humiliating things so she wouldn't tell, then she would tell when she got bored.

Seeing that Amy and Cream were the only ones he could trust, he had told them, and they tried to help with his little problem, setting him up on dates. Unfortunately, while their intentions were good, their plans always ended in complete disaster, with one particular incident ending with Sonic swearing a vendetta against the both of them while simultaneously wiping strawberry shortcake out of his eyes. This vendetta didn't last long, with a **small** threat from Amy involving her Piko-Piko hammer, Sonic's head, a pair of tweezers, his teeth, and a complete lack of anesthetic and the vendetta was completely forgotten, and Sonic bought the next round of cake for the three of them. _To this day, I don't know which was bigger, the look of satisfaction in Amy's eyes, or the look of horror in Cream's._

"Well, Amy. How am I supposed to know that? I swear to God, if you've set me up with Knuckles or Tails, I'm leaving" As soon as these words left the blue hedgehog's mouth, Amy started laughing. She laughed for so hard and for so long that she ended up leaning on the wall of the gym with one hand, and one hand on her stomach, which had gone into cramps from the constant laughing. Wiping away a tear with a free hand once the cramps had stopped, she told him,

"Oh God! That would have been awesome! I wish we thought of that! That would have been priceless!" The look she got from Sonic could have made milk turn sour. "Oh COME ON! Have a laugh once in a while. It was FUNNY! Besides, we couldn't have done it anyway. They would never agree to it. They're straight as a freaking' board!" Sonic let out a small chuckle, his anger gone as quickly as it had come.

"You're telling me. I was looking for Tails after school a few weeks ago, and out he comes from behind one of the classrooms, I start talking to him, and Rouge walks out from the same place, hair a mess, ten seconds later, and then, get this, when she was walking away, she blew Tails a kiss. He turned redder than a freaking tomato." Amy's face resembled Sonic's a few moments ago, then started smiling with a cheekish grin.

"That's not much of an achievement. I mean, what kind of challenge is it to make out with the school whore. I mean, all you have to do is slip her a five then head behind a classroom."

"Yeah, I know. But it gave him the confidence boost he needed. It made Tails a lot happier. Honest to God, he spent two hours talking to me about their making out session. I was tempted more than once to punch him in the face, just to shut him up." Amy smiled.

"Well, like I said, you wouldn't have the balls. You're too much of a wimp." Sonic let out a small chuckle.

"Well, you got that right. But it just adds to my personality. Have you ever been able to call me normal" Sonic checked his watch, and then he turned to Amy. "It's 7:30. How long are they going to be?" Amy smirked.

"Oh, **you'll **see. Just wait."

"This date better be good." Amy punched Sonic, playfully on the arm.

"It'll be **awesome. **Trust me." Sonic punched Amy back.

"It better. You could of at least told me about the 'mystery date' a little earlier than when I show up for prom" Amy grinned like a little child.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in telling you beforehand, hmm?" In time with the humming she raised her eyebrows and opened her eyes wide.

"Well, I **am **the one who will be going out with the 'date'. It's not much fun for me."

"It will be fun for you. Besides, what better way to get rid of your problem? It's an old problem solver. Sink or swim. Either you learn to talk to dates and swim, or stay silent and sink." Sonic glared at her, and simply stayed silent for a minute or two. "What's the matter, Sonic? You upset?" After a full minute of silence, with Sonic simply staring at the floor, he said,

"Thanks."

Amy smiled at Sonic. "No problem, Sonic. That what friends do. I just wish you wouldn't whine so much. Just remember, you're not alone here. You have me, Cream, Tails, and Knuckles. We all care about you, just like we know you care about us. Even Rouge cares, in her own, twisted way."

Complete silence for a few moments, which was then broken by Sonic, who said, "Nice speech". After which, Amy broke out in laughter again, this time not needing the wall for support. Finished laughing, she said,

"Thanks. I pulled that entire thing out of my but. Tell me I'm awesome" She then stood up and twirled like a princess. This made Sonic grin.

"You **are **awesome." After this, Amy twirled around again, stopped and pointed at Sonic, and told him,

"Damn right, Bluey!" This made Sonic blush.

"Why do you have to call me that?"

"Well, it's either Bluey, or **Big Blue**, and I don't want to sound like a slut, so bluey it is. Or would you rather me go back to calling you **Sonniku**?" They both started to laugh at Amy's old nickname for Sonic when she was madly in love with him.

"Why don't we stick to just plain old Sonic, Amy?" When Sonic looked at Amy he saw that she had sat down on the ground, holding her legs with her arms and leaning on the wall. He sat down next her cross-legged."

"Because Sonic, that would-" But before Amy could even finish her sentence, a single large, black cloud formed directly above the school, surprisingly quickly. The few who weren't in the gym were looking towards the black cloud. Amy had subjected herself to a face palm. **"Oh God, not him.** Anyone but **him.**"

Sonic heard a student, a crocodile named Vector, say in a rough voice "He can never use the door, can he?" Which was followed by another student, a Chameleon named Espio who replied

"You got that right" The dark cloud had formed a perfect circle, and a hole had now appeared dead in the centre. The cloud started to swirling in a circle, then, a brilliant bolt of lightning came shooting from the centre of the cloud, but unfortunately, it ended up hitting the concrete, which ended up shattering, with the bolt of lightning creating a small crater in the concrete. The cloud disappeared in a matter of seconds. The crater made by the lighting was smoking, bits and pieces of concrete were blown everywhere. In the centre of the crater, stood a tiger, looked around him, turned to Amy, bowed, held out his hand and said, with a unbelievably fake, British accent,

"Greetings Amy. I realize I may be a little late in asking but, would you like to go to the prom with me." Amy had gone silent, her face expressionless as ice. Then, that ice melted, and her face grew angry.

"I told you, a thousand times, that I never want you to talk to me again. I also told you that if you tried to talk to me again, that I would not only use every single form of torture ever devised, but that I would also find and create new ways of torturing you. Now, it is prom night and I do not want to get my dress stained with your blood, so I will let you off with a warning. Now, if you do try to talk to me again, I will reach into your mouth, and pull out your tongue, so you cannot talk to me anymore. Got it?" She smiled at the desperate orange tiger, who did not take this news well. He dropped to his knees, and started crying. _I can't believe Amy used to date this guy. I guess everyone makes a bad call once in a while, but seriously, __**this**__ is pathetic._

With the accent completely gone, the tiger shouted "C'mon Amy! You and I were perfect together. Just do the prom with me. Please, please, please please, plea-" Amy had had enough.

"FOR GODS SAKES! SHUT UP!" Amy was angry now. When the tiger still didn't stop, she lost it completely. She summoned her Piko-Piko hammer, raised it above her head, and swung down harder than she had ever done before. Two things happened in a fraction of a second. One of these was that for the first time ever, Amy missed her target. The other was that, somehow, the tiger saw what was happening, and with a yelp, a blinding yellow flash, the crying, quivering tiger was nowhere to be seen, and Amy's hammer hit the ground with a loud **'THUD'**

Amy was panting loudly for a minute, and then when she caught her breath, she looked around, holding the hammer in one hand, to see everyone looking at her, eyes wide open in shock, innocence overflowing her entire face, up to the point where it looked as if she was going to cry. "Why are you staring at me like that. I was just-just-just- " Amy had broken out in tears. This prompted all with a healthy sense of self preservation to keep their distance and act as if nothing has happened. As soon as no one else was watching, except Sonic, she immediately stopped crying. "Once again, I'm awesome. I should be an actress." Then she gave Sonic a grin and thumbs up, which Sonic happily returned.

"You're damn right Amy." Sonic checked his watch again, then looked up at Amy. "Can you ring them or something. It's eight o clock now." Amy, now back to sitting cross legged next to Sonic who hadn't moved during the incident, told him,

"Like I said, just wait. I know what we're doing. I've got Cream and Rouge working on your date, to make you drool." _Oh God. It's happening._

"You got **Rouge**! Why? She's going to make my date look like either a clown, a hooker, or a combination of both." Amy's face lit up, as if she just found out something. _That's it. I'm scared now. _"Amy, why are you looking like that?" Amy looked at Sonic, looking like she missed out on an opportunity.

"We should have organized a hooker to dress up as a clown and start trying to blow you or something on the dance floor. Damn it."She said clicking her fingers"Oh well, I'll have to remember it for next time." She tapped the side of her head with her finger. "Remember it for me" Sonic copied the gesture, quoting his favourite videogame character,

"I've got it memorized." Amy shoved Sonic.

"Oh shut up, Axel."

"Hey guys! We're here!" The high pitched voice of Cream was barely heard by Sonic and Amy. When they looked up, they saw Cream, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge on the other side of the school.

Sonic and Amy calmly and slowly stood up, and then raced each other to Cream. Amy had been practicing her running so now she was just as fast as Sonic, which ended up having both hedgehogs glomping Cream at the same time, with a loud shout of "CREAM!" by both.

The poor rabbit ended up on the ground, being crushed by the two hedgehogs. "Um, guys. Could you please get off me? I like being able to breathe." Amy and Sonic got up, smiling. _Was it just me or did Amy take a little longer than necessary to get off of Cream. _

Sonic rubbed the back of his head, grinning. "Sorry 'bout that Cream. I was just so excited to see you. And look at you. You look gorgeous!" Cream had swapped her usual bright orange dress with a blue bow underneath her neck to a dark red dress, and red high heels. Amy pushed Sonic to the side and started to talk to Cream. About what exactly, Sonic had no idea. Turning, he looked at Tails, who was standing next to Rouge, blushing. _Once again, Tails face closely resembles a variety of fruit that is often mistaken for a vegetable. _Tails, like Sonic was wearing a black suit and next to him, was Rouge, and the way she was dressed could only look good on a small number of people. Rouge was one of those. She was wearing her normal heart shaped breast plate, although the body suit was purple, she had purple boots that went up to her thighs, and makeup wise, blue eyeliner.

Knuckles was there as well, next to no one, though not really caring. A bright smile on his face, a simple black dress shirt, and dress pants, no tie, simple. _Just like Knuckles. I'll bet he argued with the girls for an hour at least just so he would wear something other than a t-shirt that says 'PARENTAL ADVISORY WARNING'_

"So Tails, nice job. You got someone, and even better, it's a **girl.** And a good looking one at that" _Couldn't resist it, could you Amy. He's probably going to have a cry now._ Tails simply shrugged, saying,

"I could say the exact same thing to you, Amy." Tails' blush was gone, and seemed to have swapped with Amy. _Well, that's not exactly news. But Tails isn't normally this, outgoing? No, more like, he never was this, well if it was anyone else I would say brave, but this is Amy so It's more foolish. _

"So, Pinky, go on. Tell us who your date is." Now Rouge had started speaking. Everyone was watching, waiting for Amy's reaction. She stood there, looking at the ground, and then she put up her face, a big smile on it.

"Well, Tails, you are wrong. You cannot say the exact same thing to me. You know why." Amy opened and pointed her hand at Cream, who grabbed hold of it. As soon as she held it, she was yanked by Amy and hugged her to stop herself from falling. "Because, my girl isn't just good looking. She's **gorgeous**!" After this, she held the back of Cream's head, and kissed her, passionately.

After the group had finished their small talk, they started walking towards the gym, Tails and Rouge holding hands, Amy and Cream's arms over each other's shoulders, Knuckles on one end next to Tails, and Sonic next to Amy. "Okay, guys. The suspense is killing me" Said Sonic with mock anticipation. "Tell me, who is my 'mystery date.'" Cream smiled at Sonic.

"At the gym, Sonic" _Great, more waiting, just what I hate._ "He's just at the entrance". Sonic wanted to speed off ahead, but there was one thing holding him back, and that was the fear, the fear that he wouldn't be good enough for his date. That his date would think that he would be too fat, too skinny, ugly, pimply, and a whole range of other things. While the walk to the gym lasted less than four minutes, to Sonic it seemed like four years. But when they got there, there was a teacher out the front, and near the doorway, was someone that Sonic had known for a bit, and that he had had a crush on for a while, ever since he first saw him in fact. Sonic started walking up to him, and he realized that everyone else had stopped to let him go on his own. _Like I said, Amy, I'm going to kill you. _He walked up to him, lifted his head and faced his date, and said,

"Hello Shadow. You look nice this evening" Shadow was dressed exactly as Sonic same shirt, same shoes, and same pants. _Most likely the work of the girl's. _Shadow looked at Sonic, whose head had dropped back down to face the ground. Using his hand, he lifted up Sonic's head by his chin, and smiled.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight, Sonic." Then, without any hesitation, he leant in forward, and kissed Sonic. This gained a cheer from Cream, a wolf whistle from Amy, which was followed by cheers, and a smile from the rest of the group. When he was finished, Shadow moved his head back, when Sonic smiled, and said,

"I never said to stop." Then moved his hand behind Shadow's head, and pushed Shadow's head towards him. When they finally stopped, they held hands and went into the gym.

Sonic and Shadow left the gym after the rest of the gang. When they walked outside, they were tired, and happier than they had ever been. "Well" Shadow said, I guess we're over your little problem."

"You can say that right." Sonic was glad that he had conquered his fear, but then, he realized something. _But, that means, he was just doing it for Amy_. When Sonic realized this, he stopped walking. Tears had started falling down his face. Shadow turned to Sonic, an obvious look of concern on his face.

"Sonic, honey, what's wrong?" He wiped the tears off of Sonic's face with the back of his hand. When his hand stopped, Sonic wished for it to come back.

"Shadow, did you really do this because you like me, or did you do this just because Amy asked you to" Shadow face did something Sonic did not expect, he smiled.

"Sonic, it may be true that Amy asked me, but she only asked me because she knows how long I've wanted to go out with you, and how long you've wanted to go out with me. Besides, I don't like you, I **love **you." With this, Shadow leaned forward, and kissed Sonic again. The two walked home in each others embrace under the pale moonlight.

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaawwwwww, now wasn't that a happy ending. I did have corny stuff, but not until the end. Hope you enjoyed, and, once again, Im sorry I have done no updating for ages. I hope this makes it up to you, and if it doesnt, well, I dont care. Bye, and DONT FORGET TO REVIEW<p> 


End file.
